<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manual Sharpening by Qorvid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242980">Manual Sharpening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qorvid/pseuds/Qorvid'>Qorvid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic, Gen, Post-SMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qorvid/pseuds/Qorvid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream always liked manually sharpening swords.</p><p>When all was said and done, they'd cut through anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Manual Sharpening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205480">Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name">This_isnt_my_real_name</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream always enjoyed manually sharpening swords.</p><p>He'd used and experienced the newfangled saw sharpeners that George and Phil had made, and did appreciate their effectiveness and speed, but always found something about scraping over the ceramic of a whetstone to be so much more... tranquil.</p><p>Real.</p><p>He could see exactly where the blade needed to be sharpened and by how much, and felt a sense of pride and accomplishment when he pressed it against the tool at just the right angle with just the right amount of force.</p><p><em>He</em> was the one that decided what happened to the sword's edges, not some steel spinning at a rate faster than he could even see.</p><p>And so, Dream sat at the edge of his house's cliff one Wednesday evening, overlooking the bright and bustling town of L'manburg and manually sharpening his netherite sword unto infinity.</p><p>It was a soothing process.</p><p>Angle the blade.</p><p>Press down onto the stone.</p><p>Glide the blade across and off.</p><p>One section closer to perfection. Again.</p><p>Angle.</p><p>Press.</p><p>Glide.</p><p>Perfect. Again, different section this time.</p><p>Angle.</p><p>Press.</p><p>Glide.</p><p>Impeccable. Once more, same section.</p><p>Angle.</p><p>Press.</p><p>Glide.</p><p>
  <em>Brilliant.</em>
</p><p>Dream did this for his whole sword, and it took him a couple hours, but it was worth it.</p><p>He'd always have to sit there for what could be considered an ungodly amount of time to get the whole blade done, but it was worth it.</p><p>Worth it for the sense of satisfaction and accomplishment he got while drawing blood by only barely pressing against the edge with his fingertip.</p><p>Worth it, because the swords he sharpened would cut through <em>anything</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Dream was happy when the swing cleanly took his entire head, it and his body dropping off the edge of the cliff and into the inferno below.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Screw you AO3 formatting! Fucking up my last line!</p><p>Also sorry not sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>